


Special Delivery

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominance, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Squirting, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Vaginal Sex, g!p elsa - Freeform, this is pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Who says banging the pizza girl is a pipe-dream? Lucky for Elsa and Anna, it’s their new reality.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 405





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Jiminy frikin Christmas, this is purely smut ladies and gents. Not gonna lie I was sifting through my papers on which new idea I wanted to write for these two and I thought: Why not make Anna fuck the pizza girl? I personally haven't seen that on this fandom, so maybe this is something new, idk probably not. I hope you'll enjoy this!

Elsa hopped out of her run-down car, holding the insulated box containing a pizza. This was her job to get her through college: pizza delivery girl. And she hated it. 

The blonde often worked ridiculous hours, making runs to primarily frat houses, and the students there were lousy tippers. If she was lucky, she got two, maybe three, bucks within an hour. This night wasn’t any better. She had one lady get pissed at her for making the pizza wrong, even though she had nothing to do with, and not to mention her car was now running on straight fumes. 

The bright side was that this was her last stop of the night, a small frat house, just on the edge of campus grounds, the porch light illuminating her way up the steps. Elsa wore her usual uniform of a red jacket, and flat-bill hat that had her store’s logo plastered on the front. Luckily the jacket was warm enough to block out the freezing cold air of the winter night. 

The blonde walked up the steps to the building, sighing as she expected another bad encounter with drunk students. Her thoughts distracted her though, and she misplaced her last step, tripping and falling to the ground. She took a tumble on the concrete but held out her hands to make sure she didn’t drop the box. Her knee hit the ground hard, making her hiss in pain; luckily she saved the pizza. 

Regaining her balance, she stood up, her leg buckling under her. She looked down and groaned, her jeans were ripped, a small glint of scarlet stained the fair skin underneath the torn fabric.

“Just my fuckin luck,” Elsa sighed. She begrudgingly continued on to the front door, only for the large piece of oak to fly open, with a pretty redhead standing behind it. 

“Are you okay?” she asked almost frantically. Elsa was stunned by the spectacle before her. 

The young woman wore a t-shirt and black leggings, obviously not anticipating the cold air as she visibly shivered. Her face was furrowed in concern, and Elsa marveled at her breathtaking teal eyes. Elsa somewhat recognized the girl, remembering she occasionally walked by her on the way to her classes. Usually, her hair was styled in two twin braids that rested on her shoulders, but now it went straight down her back. Elsa kinda preferred it that way. Gods, she’s beautiful.

_ Wait, what? I don’t even know her. _

Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts, and shrugged her shoulders, nearing closer to the girl. “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch… I think.” The redhead kept glancing down at the blonde’s knee, unconvinced of Elsa’s nonchalant response. 

“Please, let me take a look at it, I wouldn’t want it getting infected because of me.”

_ Because of you? You didn’t make me trip. _

“I uh… I don’t know, I’m just here to deliver this,” she said holding out the pizza, “I don’t think it’s that bad anyway-”

“It’s no trouble at all, come in,” The redhead interrupted, standing aside for the blonde to enter her home. Elsa stood there and hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should accept the girl’s offer. On one hand, she didn’t know her from Timbuktu, but on the other, her knee was stinging like a bitch. 

“Well… okay…” Elsa mumbled. The redhead grinned and let Elsa enter the house, closing and locking the door behind them. Elsa was relieved to feel the warmth the room had to offer, but she just stood in the entryway awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. 

“Here let me take that, follow me,” The girl said sweetly. Elsa gave the redhead the pizza, before following her throughout the empty building. The girl had little to no personal boundaries, standing and walking very close to the blonde.

“Um, if you don’t mind my asking, where is everybody, Miss…” Elsa lingered hoping the girl would introduce herself. The redhead led them to a kitchen, a messy one at that, setting the pizza on the counter before turning to the blonde. 

“Anna, call me Anna,” she said, extending her hand for Elsa. The blonde gingerly took Anna’s hand in her own, shaking it lightly. “You can call me Elsa.”

_ God her skin is really soft. Wait- the fuck am I thinking? _

The blonde felt Anna rub her thumb along the upside of her hand, sending a slight tingle through her arm.  _ “Elsa,” _ the way Anna rolled the blonde’s name of her tongue almost sounded like a moan. 

Elsa blushed and gently retracted her hand, clearing her throat awkwardly. “In answer to your question, everyone is out at a part a few blocks down. I figured I’d stay here and chill out for the night.”

The blonde nodded her head and the two stood in silence for a moment. Elsa could have sworn the redhead gave her a once-over, but she just shrugged it off as a part of her imagination. Elsa waited patiently as the redhead searched through cupboards for stuff to clean the blonde’s knee. Elsa mentally slapped herself, trying very hard not to eye Anna alluring features. The redhead had various items in her hand and she motioned for Elsa to follow her once more. 

Elsa had to admit, Anna’s ass looked rather delectable as she watched the redhead sway her hips as they walked to the living room. 

“Sit,” Anna said, pointing at the couch. Elsa blushed, feeling that all of this was unnecessary, but she did as she was told, taking off her hat and sitting on the plush sofa. The blonde’s eyes widened as the redhead got on her knees in front of her, examining her knee carefully, but no before smirking at the blonde. She took a clean cloth and gently whipped away the blood from Elsa’s knees, the blonde trying not to show how badly it actually hurt. Anna then grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed it with disinfectant, bring it to make contact with Elsa’s skin, making her hiss out in pain. 

“Sorry,” Anna giggled, “hurts, but I gotta clean it thoroughly.” Anna continued to clean the cuts, carefully patting it dry before pulling out a large bang-aid. Elsa pouted, feeling like a child with Anna wrapping her scrapes. She usually didn’t use those, preferring to just tough it out. The disinfectant ointment helped dull the stinging, but Anna grinned up at the blonde and planted a soft kiss on her knee. Elsa could have sworn she was dreaming because it actually made the pain go away. 

The whole ordeal was hard for Elsa to deal with. Between Anna’s soft touch, and the position in which she sat in front of her, the blonde found her self being turned on. Anna stole glances from the blonde, almost looking like a hungry predator in search of a meal.

And Anna could tell. 

“You know,” Anna hummed, “I never did pay you for the delivery.” Elsa looked down into the redhead’s eyes, feeling flustered as her eyelids were half-closed, and she held a sheepish grin. 

“Oh, yeah I uh, I forgot about… that.” Elsa stammered. The blonde stiffened as she felt Anna’s hand lightly grasp her calf, making slow strokes up and down her leg. Elsa tried to calm herself down, but she felt her self begin to harden, her member threatening to bulge in front of the girl. 

“I feel just awful that you hurt yourself, just to save my dinner,” the words came out in a sultry purr, making Elsa’s fair skin grow beet red. “I-i-it’s okay, I-” Elsa was cut off by the gith of Anna’s eye’s widening, pointed directly at Elsa’s crotch. The blonde looked down to her lap, and her heart plummeted as she realized she was now sporting a large bulge in her pants. 

“Hehe, I feel like I should show you my appreciation.” Elsa opened her mouth to politely protest but was silenced as Anna took her hand and rubbed her clothed cock. The blonde nearly had a heart attack as Anna’s pupils dilated, and she licked her lower lip, fiddling with Elsa’s zipper. 

The angel on her shoulder told her to stop this, but the devil on her left urged her to just shut the fuck up and let it happen. 

Anna carefully reached into Elsa’s boxers and fished her cock out, her mouth dropping at the sheer size of the appendage. Elsa froze at the feeling of Anna’s hand on the base of her cock, it felt so soft and warm, wrapping around her girth perfectly. Anna looked Elsa in the eyes, winking as she opened her mouth, flattened her tongue, and slowly sank her head on Elsa’s dick. The blonde tried to maintain eye contact, but she threw her head back, moaning loudly. The redhead’s mouth felt so good around her like it  _ belonged _ on her cock. 

Anna bobbed her head enthusiastically along Elsa shaft, her cheeks sucked inward as she took inch after inch of the blondes cock. Elsa was speechless, her body shivered as she felt Anna’s tongue swirl itself around her girth. The slurping noises alone were enough to make Elsa cum. Several minutes of sucking commenced, Elsa felt her body blazing with pure bliss. Anna felt her jaw begin to grow sore so she reluctantly pulled her head off of Elsa’s cock, letting the glistening member slap and rest itself on Anna’s cheek. The redhead gave a wide smile, a bit of saliva mixed with precum dribbling down the corner of her lip. 

“W-why did you stop?” Elsa whined. Anna giggled and stood up in front of the blonde, wiping her face clean. “I want more,” Anna husked. The redhead began to disrobe in front of the blonde, putting on a little show for her. Elsa thought she was beautiful before, but seeing her now? She truly believed Anna was a literal Goddess. She watched intently, as Anna threw her clothes around the room, before seductively turning her back to Elsa, only to bend over and slowly slide her panties to the ground. Elsa’s jaw dropped at the sumptuous sight before her. Anna’s body was absolutely perfect beyond imagining. Anna looked back at the blonde as she straightened up, smirking as she kicked her soaking panties away. 

“Like what you see?” Elsa nodded, dumbly responding, “You’re… you’re so fucking hot.” Anna felt pride in Elsa’s words, smiling and taking Elsa’s hand in her own. “Your turn, big girl.” 

Elsa blushed and stood, attempting to take her clothes off, but Anna stopped her by wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck, bringing her in for a bruising kiss. The redhead wasted no time forcing her tongue into Elsa’s mouth, making the blonde moan. As they kissed, Elsa kicked off her shoes and did her best to step out of her pants and boxers without breaking contact. The blonde felt the redhead grasp her jacket, pulling on it roughly. Elsa regretfully broke their kiss to see Anna glaring at Elsa’s top as if she were trying to make it disappear from existence with her mind. The blonde took little time ripping it off, along with her shirt and bra, leaving her stark naked with the redhead. 

Anna hummed as she gazed at Elsa’s nude form, clearly enjoying the view. She reached for Elsa’s braid, untangling it so her hair flowed free like hers. She gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before scooting past her and settling herself on the couch. Anna leaned her upper body over the backrest of the sofa, facing away from Elsa. She widened the stance of her knees and looked back at the blonde, a wicked grin befalling her face. Elsa watched as she reached both her hands to her ass, spreading her cheeks wide to reveal her sopping wet lips. Elsa salivated at the sight, her body felt like a magnet being pulled to the redhead’s ass. She got on her knees behind the girl, letting the tip of her cock rub against Anna’s entrance. 

“Don’t let up Elsa, I like it  _ rough.” _

Elsa grinned at this and begin to enter the woman’s tight hole. The two moaned to the heavens as Anna took Elsa, inch by inch inside of her. Anna could feel herself being stretched out, Elsa’s cock was so large it was practically stuffing her completely full. Elsa nearly keeled over at the feel of Anna’s pussy. She was far from a virgin, but she never felt something so wonderful before. 

“Nnn, f-fuck you’re so wet,” Elsa grunted. Anna let her ass go and leaned her head back as Elsa continued to push herself in until her pelvis met Anna’s ass. “And you’re so… so fucking big,” Anna groaned.

They stayed still for a bit, letting Anna’s cunt grow used to Elsa’s size. Anna gripped one of the cushions with her left hand, and reached back to take Elsa’s hand with her right, and place it on her rear. The redhead looked back at the blonde, and nodded her head, signaling she was ready. Elsa bit her lip and pulled almost completely out of the girl, only to push herself back in. Elsa’s hand tightened around Anna’s ass, the other hand reaching for her side for support. The blonde started with slow, yet hard thrusts, sending the women into pleasurable bliss. 

“Ahh, nnn fuck- Elsa,” Anna moaned,  _ “Harder,” _ she hissed. Elsa grinned and began to buck her hips faster, driving herself deeper in the girl, until they set at a quick pace of fucking. Elsa felt herself boil in lust, her primal urges taking over. She moved the hand on Anna’s hip, to run it through her copper locks, before she grasped her silky hair, giving it a rough yank. 

Anna’s head was pulled back, and she wailed in pleasure at the feeling. She never knew until now, but she clearly liked her hair being pulled. Elsa began thrusting harder, pulling back on Anna’s head like she was handling the reins of a horse. She uncontrollably felt her self slap Anna’s rear with her spare hand, leaving light red marks on her ass. 

This was hitting all of Anna’s buttons, as Elsa felt the girl tighten around her cock, and something warm and wet gush from her cunt, coating her balls.  _ “Fuck Elsa!”  _ the girl wheezed, her body shivering in delight. Elsa slowed down a bit, not wanting to tire the girl out too soon. She let go of her hair and Anna turned her head around, a fire blazing in her eyes as she gasped, “My room-  _ now.” _

Elsa pulled herself out of Anna, instantly missing the feeling of her cunt around her cock. Anna wobbled to a standing position, attacking Elsa’s lips with her own. Never breaking contact, Anna began to stumble along with Elsa out of the living room. Anna left Elsa’s lips for her neck, leaving welts along the pale flesh. Elsa moaned, her cock throbbing for more, and she couldn’t help herself. Before they reached the stairs, they stumbled next to the kitchen counter, and Anna squeaked as she felt Elsa’s strong hands lift her up, and set her on the edge of the countertop. Anna let her ass get as close to the edge as possible, leaning back so Elsa had the perfect angle to dive into her. Neither could wait so long to get to the redhead’s room, so Anna welcomed Elsa by widening her slender legs as much as she could, exhaling in pure  _ relief _ that Elsa rammed her cock back inside her pussy. 

“Fuck me as hard as you can, big girl,” Anna moaned. “With pleasure,” Elsa teased. The blonde put her hands on the back of Anna’s knees, keeping them wide open for her as she began to lay everything she had into the girl. She thrust and thrust, making the redhead cry out in ecstasy.

“Fuck you feel so fucking good,” Elsa groaned.

Anna leaned forward to wrap her arms around Elsa’s shoulders for support, her body shaking violently each time Elsa shoved into her. Anna’s eyes looked into Elsa’s as she whispered through frantic breaths, “F-f-fuck Els-sa, harder, m-m-make me yours.” Elsa growled dominantly, using her hand to resume smacking the side of Anna’s ass. She leaned into the give a possessive kiss on Anna’s lips, before leaning her head down to sink her teeth into the muscle between her neck and shoulder. “Yesss,” Anna hissed. Elsa experimented and angled her cock in different directions, searching for Anna’s g-spot, and once the redhead let out a sudden scream of pleasure, she knew she found it.

“Ohohoho nnn- fuck yes!” Anna howled as Elsa repeatedly hit her target. Her teal eyes shut tight as she felt another orgasm rage throughout her body. She felt her core scream and tighten, squirting its juices out yet again. Elsa continued to rut the girl as she felt her juices spurt onto her cock and pelvis, making her thrusts sound wet and sloppy. Elsa felt her balls begin to pulse, telling her she was getting close. “I’m gonna cum soon baby,” Elsa moaned into Anna’s neck. 

“I-I want you to cum in my pussy Elsa,” Anna whined as she kneaded Elsa’s breast with her hand. Elsa nearly lost herself in Anna’s words. She paused her rutting and kissed the girl passionately. Anna squealed into Elsa’s mouth as she felt herself being picked up again and carried away from the counter. 

Elsa intended to take this back to the couch but she instead pinned Anna’s back against the nearby wall, using it for added support. Anna wrapped her arms and legs around Elsa, their bodies slick with sweat. She hooked her ankles around Elsa’s waist and held onto her shoulders, her head spinning with lust. She expected Elsa to enter just as quick as she did before, but Elsa just smirked and gazed into her eyes. 

“W-what are you waiting for?” Anna wailed desperately. Elsa used her teeth to grab ahold of Anna’s lower lip, nibbling on it before she whispered, “Tell me how much you want it.”

Anna shuddered and groaned, not wanting to waste any more time. “Come on Elsa!” The blonde used the support of the wall to quickly give Anna’s rear a hard spank, making the girl hiss in pleasure. “Tell me,” Elsa growled. 

“Nnn,  _ fuck _ Elsa, I want you to fucking fuck my pussy and fill me up with your cum- NOW!”

Elsa chuckled darkly and pecked Anna’s lips with her own before she sunk Anna’s body down on her cock. The redhead cried out, her nails digging into Elsa’s shoulders. Once Anna was positioned comfortably on Elsa’s meat, the blonde began to rock herself into the redhead, thrusting harder than ever before. Anna bounced wildly against the floor, copper and platinum hair flying everywhere around them. Elsa began pumping into Anna’s sweet spot, making the girl give out nothing but cries and moans, the fact her body was nearing its third orgasm was making her an absolute sobbing mess. Elsa felt her balls tighten, her cock twitch and throb. She was so painfully close to finishing, she knew this would be the biggest she ever had. The thumping of the wall was drowned out by the sound of their fucking, Anna was now screaming as Elsa moaned and drove into the girl at a ruthless pace. 

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna’s ass and started giving quick, short thrusts as her body gave her the go-ahead to release everything in her system. She howled out as her cock finally exploded inside the girl’s walls. Anna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she gave a muted cry as her pussy gave Elsa’s throbbing cock a death grip. As thick spurts of warm cum released from Elsa’s cock, she felt Anna’s juices mix with her own, gushing out of her stuffed hole. As the flooding of Elsa’s seed drew to a close, she let out a shaky breath, her heart hammering against her chest. She felt Anna start to relax in her hold, and stifle a sob.

She wasn’t entirely sure if they were done with their orgasm, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. She reaffirmed her grip on the redhead and began to stumble back to the living room, Anna shuddering with each step Elsa took. Elsa somehow managed to get back to the couch without collapsing and sat down, Anna still seated around her cock. 

Anna leaned her forehead against Elsa, the two looking into each other’s eyes as they struggled to recollect themselves. Anna raised her hips off Elsa’s member, letting it flop out onto the blonde’s belly. She straddled Elsa, and they both felt a cascade of juices run down Anna’s thighs, and onto Elsa’s lap. 

“That was… amazing,” Anna sighed. 

“Fuck yeah it was,” Elsa chuckled. They both giggled at that and Anna sensually kissed the blonde. 

“I’m so glad I ordered pizza tonight and not chinese food,” Anna teased. Elsa cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Pizza?”

“Pizza. You know, the one you delivered? Also the one you almost fucked me on top of?” Elsa finally remembered why she was here in the first place and laughed, “Oh, right I forgot about that.”

“You goof,” Anna cooed. They stayed like this for some time, trading kisses and sweet nothings. 

“I hope we can do this again, tomorrow night?” Anna asked hopefully. 

“Definitely, but first I want to take you out to dinner,” Elsa responded. “Not pizza though,” she added. Anna laughed and kissed her, “Alright, that sounds wonderful.”

Anna was about to get off Elsa when she felt something poke at her thigh. She looked down and waggled her eyebrows at the blonde. “Looks like  _ someone _ doesn’t wanna wait till tomorrow,” she teased. 

Elsa blushed and smiled sheepishly at her, “Sorry, you’re just too beautiful for me.” Anna scoffed at the cheesy line but smiled back and licked her lips. 

“How about instead of dinner, you stay the night, and take me out to breakfast in the morning?” she whispered into Elsa’s ear. 

The blonde shivered and nodded her head, picking the redhead up readying for a second round, and this time, she actually made it to Anna’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, whatcha think? *Chuckles nervously* This was a tad different I think, adding less plot and more smut. This, in my humble opinion, is probably the most raunchy writing I've done so far. And if you think this is raunchy, just wait until you see what I'm posting next week! Hope you all enjoyed this, please feel free to comment your thoughts on this story! Until next time friends!


End file.
